cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily
'''Lily '''is one of the tritagonists (alongside Karina and Marco) in the feature film, ''Alien Espionage. ''She's the best friend of Karina and an agent at the Alien Espionage agency and the love interest and eventual girlfriend of Jayhaf. Background Lily has lived in Miami with her family for years. During her childhood, she befriended Karina and the two have been inseparable since preschool. At the girls' high school prom, Karina fell in love with an athlete named Jalen. Seeing Karina's love for Jalen inspired Lily to find true love. She was shown to have a crush on the school's top athlete Johnathan Hafner also known as Jayhaf. However, much to her dismay, she learned that Jayhaf had a girlfriend named Caroline who was somewhat jealous of Lily for having a crush on her boyfriend. Despite Lily not being able to true love at the prom, she happily continued with her life and eventually graduated early from high school along with Karina and are deciding where they want to work. Development Lily is based off one of the storywriter's closest friends and she asked the storywriter if she could be in his story and he warmly accepted the offer. Personality Lily is introduced to be the energetic, pleasant and enjoyable best friend of Karina. As her childhood friend, Lily always helps out Karina with whatever problems she has whether it's school or personal. Whatever it is, she respects it. Plus, Lily looks up to Karina in admiration and respect for being the most popular girl in school, working at Florida Freedom, one of Miami's famous restaurants and for being a straight A student in all of her classes. Hoping to someday succeed in the future, Lily began to put her optimism to the test as she developed a diligent and confident demeanor. By the end of her freshwoman year at high school, she became a straight A student and a successful person. Also, Lily looked up to Karina for starting a romantic relationship with Jalen. She then dreamed of starting a relationship with someone one day. She kept her crush of Jayhaf, a secret but loved him for his brave, bold, strong and witty personality. Despite her short-lived rivalry with Caroline (due to her arrest), Lily was initially afraid of standing up to her but that didn't stop her from defending Jayhaf for Caroline when her dark nature was revealed. Besides her insecurities and flaws, Lily has the courage to overcome her insecurities and help whoever is in need of help. By the end of the film, Lily and Jayhaf have developed a close and loving relationship with each other and unlike Caroline, she is patient with Jayhaf and doesn't treat him forcefully when he makes a mistake. Physical appearance Lily is shown to have an hourglass figure and has long black hair. Just like Karina, she wears a white pantsuit. During the final battle, she wore a black battle suit. Appearances Alien Espionage Lily first meets with Karina at the exit of the school to start their job at the Alien Espionage agency. Later in the film, Jalen and Jayhaf get a job at the AE agency when the agency's head, Jim is need of two new agents. Marco creates tuxedoes embedded with advanced tech. Lily and Karina come downstairs to the dressing room and is impressed by Marco's sewing skills. She then watches as the agents stop a wave of acidic slime from dissolving an entire forest. She then cheers as the agents successfully complete their mission. In order to celebrate, the gang goes over to Florida Freedom. Jayhaf invites Caroline to join them. Karina announces to the gang that she'll be taking a trip to the Bahamas next month and invites Jalen and the gang to join them. Marco plans to invite some friends to join them as well. While Jayhaf had his back turned, Lily began to look at him, causing a jealous Caroline to back off. Everybody returned home afterwards. The next morning, Marco received an emergency call from the agency, prompting to leave the house in a hurry. He calls Karina and Lily to help him out with the emergency. Jalen discovers Marco's note on the refrigerator and rushes over to the agency not before calling Jayhaf. In his office, Marco introduces Dave and Robbie, a pair of alien ambassadors who are close friends of Marco. Last night, they've been painfully shot in the back with a poisonous dart and are slowly dying from their injuries. The trio shares one last heartwarming moment together before Dave and Robbie succumb to their injuries and died. Dave and Robbie's deaths leaves Marco devastated, prompting Jalen and Jayhaf to find the murderer responsible. Lily and Karina agree to help them with tracking down the murderer. The girls successfully pinpoints the murderer's hideout and sends it to their spy car. After their work is done, they head back home. The next morning, Jalen and Jayhaf are scolded by an angry Jim for destroying the GILT night club. Marco, Karina and Lily walk into the office and learn about what happened. Although, they're surprised at their actions, they are then touched as the agents' destructive actions were out of compassion and sympathy for Marco. Despite the alien being seemingly terminated, Jim fires Jalen and Jayhaf for disobeying his orders. With a heavy heart, Marco, Karina and Lily give up their jobs as well. An hour later, Lily and Karina show up at Jalen's house with takeout from Florida Freedom but discover Marco looking through his telescope and tells the gang that Jalen and Jayhaf went into space with Caroline who claims that the alien (who survived the explosion) is hiding out on a barren planet. Through they telescope, the group spots Caroline exiting the spaceship and reveals her treachery by kissing Shanye. Marco deduces that Caroline abandoned Jalen and Jayhaf on the barren planet. By using Rondellus and Gordon's spaceship, they fly over to the barren planet and rescue the agents. While flying back to Earth, Marco creates telepathy laser cannons to cure the Rattus Army who were corrupted by Rat Poison. Jalen and Jayhaf rally up the high school students and the AE agents to fight against Poison and his army. Lily was mostly seen fighting against the Rattus Army but when Jayhaf was about to be killed by Caroline, Lily shoots Caroline with a net gun and saves his life. Poison is later disintegrated by Jalen and Jayhaf for his crimes. Afterwards, Jalen, Jayhaf, Marco, Karina and Lily are reinstated as AE agents. One month later, it is shown that Jayhaf and Lily have officially started a relationship and they fly off to the Bahamas with their friends in the newly-restored spy car. Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Alien Espionage characters Category:Lovers Category:Spies Category:American characters Category:Agents Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Alien Espionage agents Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Students